Other World
Other World is Dragon Ball's version of the afterlife. It is where characters go when they die, and also where the higher deities of the universe reside. In the first 53 episodes of the edited Anime, where Ocean voiced all the characters, Other World was referred to as "the next dimension." Hell and Heaven are the two main destinations for deceased people in the afterlife, however there is also a level that exists between the two. This level contains the personal planets of deities such as King Kai and Grand Kai, as well as the celestial bureaucracy who are in charge of running the day-to-day activities of Other World such as King Yemma. Normal characters who die come to the afterlife as spirits or souls only. Great heroes such as Son Goku and the other Z Fighters are permitted to keep their physical bodies. In the anime, major villains are also seen with their normal physical forms. This is most likely because they have such unfathomable powers compared to humans or it's a plot hole. Persons who die and have been judged as good receive halos on top of their heads. This is evidenced by the fact that, in Dragon Ball GT, when Goku travels to Hell to face both Frieza and Cell, they claim that they're both dead but they do not possess halos. When Piccolo was in heaven he had his own halo, but did not retain it when he forced Yemma to send him to Hell. This would seem to indicate that residents of Hell are not given halos. This creates a plot hole between Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, as when Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi are shown in Hell during Dragon Ball Z, they have halos. Frieza and Cell are obviously still dead in GT, as the freezing machine worked on them (when it is designed only for dead people). A halo also makes a ringing noise when tapped. Known Residents The following table includes only characters who were known to be in Other World at some point during the series. Naturally, it can be assumed that any mortal in the Dragon Ball universe will eventually become a resident. Note: Krillin has the unenviable position of having the most number of deaths. Characters with technical matters will appear with a "*" next to their name. Note: In addition to the above table, all Earth's residents (excluding Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Bee) were killed during Super Buu's eradication of Earth's population, or Kid Buu's destruction of Earth thereafter. Trivia *Elder Kai was able to leave Other World and go to New Namek while he was dead, without the help of Fortuneteller Baba. *Hell is also called Home for Infinite Losers. The name comes from the anagram HFIL, which is on the ogres' shirts. In the uncut version, their shirts say "HELL" but if a bit of the E and the first L are digitized out, it says "HFIL." *Kid Buu dies while in Other World (and is the only villian to do so), yet his death seems to end his reign of terror. This may be because King Yemma reincarnates him after his death, so he never causes any trouble in Hell like Frieza and Cell did. *Piccolo tells Vegeta that Goku kept his body when he died because he sacrificed himself to save the world from Cell, and that Vegeta won't keep his body if he dies because he spent most of his life fighting for evil. However, true villains like Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi did keep their bodies after death (the Ginyu Force can be explained because King Kai invited them over to show that Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could beat them, but the reason behind the others is unknown). And King Yemma does let Vegeta keep his body, though this apparently doesn't happen in Fusion Reborn. *The only two battle locations in Other World on the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series are Supreme Kai's planet and Hell. *When Cell selfdestructed and killed Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, all four of them appeared on Snake Way. They noticed Cell wasn't there and realized he must have survived. However, Android 17 (who was killed by Cell's selfdestruct as he was trapped inside him at the time) didn't appear there either. *In Dragonball Z, it is clear that it is possible to be erased from existence by dying while already dead. Kid Buu almost ends the existence of Yamcha, Krillin, Olibu, Pikkon, Torbie, Maraikoh, King Kai, and all the other dead people on Grand Kai's planet by blowing it up, but they are saved when Goku and Vegeta raise their power and draw him to Supreme Kai's planet. When Vegeta is about to fight Kid Buu to buy Goku some time to get his Super Saiyan 3 energy back, Goku warns him that if he dies while already dead, he won't exist anymore, and Vegeta is almost "killed again" by Kid Buu when Hercule comes to his rescue. However, in the episode Warriors of the Dead, Pikkon impaled Cell and the remaining Ginyu Force members on the Needle Mountain, and yet they survived and in Cell's case, was not considerably injured, whileas the remaining Ginyu Force members had an "X-bandage" across their torsos), and in Dragon Ball GT, Goku uses some attacks on Frieza and Cell which would have killed them (including freezing them with an ice machine and accidentally shattering them) but they "survive" because they were already dead and couldn't die again (Though Cell could easily be explained in regards to his regenerative powers). This serves as a major plot hole in between Dragon Ball Z and GT. *Raditz, Nappa, Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, Android 19, Yamu, Spopovich, Pui Pui, and Yakon are never seen in Other World after their deaths. However, it is implied that Raditz did keep his body like Goku did, as Raditz tried to fight King Yemma, but he defeated him using his Yemma Lock. Category:Places in the universe